Breanna Ashworth
Breanna Ashworth is a character who appears in Dishonored 2. She is the curator of the Royal Conservatory of Karnaca and one of the Witches allied with Delilah Copperspoon. She is an important member of the coven and, reportedly, very dear to Delilah. She is found with her sister witches in the Royal Conservatory during the time Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano journeys to Karnaca. Biography Breanna was born into a wealthy family. However, she did not feel loved and felt like all she meant to her family was "an advantageous marriage", indeed she was promised to a man three times her age. Before the marriage, Breanna fled her home, knowing freedom for the first time in her life.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aw-MmkxvMT8 After Delilah was marked by the Outsider, she utilized her Arcane Bond to attract others to her. Breanna Ashworth was the first to answer her call. The two women roamed the lands, wild and free, and were later joined by others to form the coven known as the Brigmore Witches.Developer Commentary - Brigmore Witches After Delilah's defeat, the remaining witches lost their powers and Breanna travelled to Karnaca where she began a new life as the Curator of the Royal Conservatory. When Delilah fell at the hands of Daud, Breanna still remained loyal, eventually happening to hear Delilah whispering to her. With her and the Duke Luca Abele being the only ones able to hear her, the two organize a ritual at Aramis Stilton's manor, inviting Kirin Jindosh and the Crown Killer to complete it. The four surround a part of a room to form an enchanted circle, and after a certain amount of time, Delilah rises once again, trapping her spirit inside of a statue, thus ensuring herself immortality. ''Dishonored 2'' While exploring the Royal Conservatory, it is revealed that Breanna, along with her coven of witches, killed, and possibly experimented on the previous occupants of the exhibition that once took place there. Unless Corvo or Emily cause disruption, she is first encountered conversing with Delilah via the latter's statue. The protagonist finds out she's working on the device called "The Oraculum", having had an issue with installing proper lenses. This leaves Corvo or Emily with a choice, either simply killing Breanna on the spot, or tampering with the Oraculum, and installing discarded lenses. If they choose the latter option, the device malfunctions once it is activated, resulting in Breanna's complete loss of supernatural abilities, along with the entire coven of witches in the area. Fate If Breanna has been eliminated through non-lethal means, and Karnaca hasn't been thrown into ultimate chaos, she can be seen arrested by the Grand Guard at the very ending. Trivia *Breanna Ashworth is voiced by Melendy Britt. *The Outsider comments that Breanna would likely have commited suicide had she remained with her family and her husband-to-be. *There is a collectible painting of Breanna, called "My Fires Burn within Breanna's Marrow", painted by Delilah herself. *A witch in the Royal Conservatory can be overheard wondering whether Breanna and Kirin Jindosh are lovers, given that the two are spending much time together. ** This assumption, however, is false as Jindosh and Breanna worked together on the Oraculum.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aw-MmkxvMT8 **If Jindosh has previously been eliminated non-lethally, Breanna can be found talking to a statue of Delilah. Both witches briefly muse about who was behind the attack on Jindosh but consider it unimportant as Jindosh has served his purpose for their plans. **If he was killed, Delilah will state how, regardless of the loss, he had nothing more to offer either way. *If Corvo or Emily decide to assassinate Breanna with the sword, a special animation will play, where the protagonist pins her to the floor. As she struggles to escape, she is promptly stabbed in the stomach. **This causes extreme anger from Delilah, either immediately if she's assassinated in front of her statue, or by speaking to the statue in person. In both cases, she states that they will never understand what Breanna meant to her. **In the final battle against Delilah, she will mention Breanna to avenge her death. *If Breanna is dealt with in a non-lethal manner, she will not go hostile against the player, but instead claim how she's not a threat to anyone anymore. **If she's attacked, however, she will fight back. *Breanna and Delilah have an ambiguous romantic relationship; her sexuality is confirmed by Harvey Smith as lesbian.https://twitter.com/Harvey1966/status/799000401735340032 Gallery DelStatueD2.png|Breanna speaking to a statue of Delilah. Breanna artwork.png|Breanna Ashworth artwork. Silvergraph.png References zh:布里安娜·阿什沃思 ru:Бриана_Эшворт Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Dishonored 2 Characters